Making the Band: DNAngel style
by Dice Devil
Summary: D.N.Angel hotties form a band, meaning many forms of chaos. Click here to see how they make a band...


Chapter 1: How to form a band

Disclaimer :I don't own any of these things.

A/N: Inspired when at a jazz concert listening to Hiroshima, a Japanese jazz band.

My sister helped me yet again, well sorta.

* * *

Bored out of their minds, Daisuke and Dark took a walk outside. Dark stepped in gum, "Ewwwwwww! Get it off of me, get it off of me, get it off of me, get the foul slimy goo-y stuffs off of my new shoes," shaking his foot wildly.

"That's it! I know how to spend the rest of our summer, come on. Let's go to Satoshi's house."

"But my shoe."

"Leave it if you have to." Daisuke ran off into the direction of where Krad and Satoshi lived.

"But these cost like… a lot of money… and I just bought it…Ugh. Daisuke. Wait. I'm coming." Leaving his new leather boot behind in the street as he continuously looked back at his poor left-behind shoe, thinking that a poor hobo may pick it up and pawn it for money or wear one boot around everywhere and get it dirty… ohh… all the possibly atrocious fates for the poor boot. Waterfalls of tears streamed down Dark's elegantly, beautifully put together face as he thought of the horrors of his boot and the memories they had together.

Ding dong Satoshi opened the door, exclaiming in an excited girlish voice, " Daisuke, I didn't know you were coming. Come in." Satoshi and Daisuke had been the bestest of friends since they were born. As Satoshi went to change into something more appropriate, Dark exclaimed, "Thanks a lot, DAISUKE. Now I only have one boot. What was the rush anyways? One boot, my poor boot, MY BOOT!"

"Dark, is that you?" Krad called out. Krad and Dark were almost like twins. "Look at my new boots. Hee hee."

"You STOLE my boots! How dare you!"

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"YOU EVIL LITTLE THIEF….AHHH. I'm gonna kill yas for stealing my shoes! "

"I'm no thief. Besides you're the one always stealing from us, so you're the thief."

"That's it. I'm kicking my boot way up your ass, then I'm taking your boots."

"See. You're really the thief. You just said it yourself."

As they both reached for a feather, "Hey, Daisuke came to my house. So it must be something urgent."

"As a matter a fact it is. I just came up with a brilliant idea to spend our summer…together."

"Are we going to rule the world and take all the shoes we want?" Dark and Krad shouted simultaneously. They glared at each other for stealing their idea.

"No. I think we should form a band."

"Ohhh… I wanna play the drums," cried Dark.

"Can you **_play_** the drums?" Daisuke inquired.

"No, but what has that gotta do with anything."

"Oooooooooo… What kinda band? Can it be a yodeling band?" Krad yodeled.

"No way." Daisuke stated. "Besides what do you know about yodeling."

"As a matter a fact. I graduated from college as yodeling as my major. I won ten awards for 'The Best Yodeler.' And I even went to Switzerland and stayed with a yodeling family on top of a mountain for two years. They never talked, if they wanted to say something they had to yodel it. Yodeling was my life, until hunting down Dark was the only life I had. I even got frostbite on my pinky toe and they didn't have a hospital, so they chopped it off with…sniffle a butcher knife. Now I keep my pinky toe in a little box right next to my bed."

"You mean that wasn't a peach flavored jelly belly?" questioned Satoshi.

"NO! Why?"

"I feel sick."

"You ate my pinky toe. How dare you? That was the only thing connecting me to my love, yodeling." Krad ran upstairs to see if his worst nightmare had come true.

"Well I got up last night really hungry and I didn't feel like going downstairs. It even had mold on it. Balgh, I think I'm gonna die."

"Ohh that fuzzy stuff wasn't mold or fungus, it was hair. I have very hairy toes, ya know."

Satoshi ran to the bathroom. pukes "Great now you owe me last night's dinner and my breakfast. Thanks a lot"

"Um we're sorta running away from my idea." Daisuke complained.

"Ohh yes. Daisuke how about we form a band for my idol, Britney Spears." Satoshi's eyes tear-ed upsniffle

"No way. My idol's way better."

"Billy Idol does not stand up to my dear Britney."

"Billy's way cooler."

"But Britney will give us more business. I can even order everyone a red leather Britney outfit."

"We're on Daisuke's side." Krad and Dark spoke at the same time, and then glared into each other's eyes and into their brain trying to destroy it.

"Great it's settled then a hard rock punkish Band whooo!"

"NO, I want a yodeling band." nagged Krad.

"NO, Britney Spears."

"NO, a rubber band or… a," shouted Dark still clueless about the definition of band.

* * *

This could take a while. So see…I mean read what happens next. Hee heee. It gonna be good. See what kind of band they form and the chaos's that follow. Please read and review. Hoped you like it. More to come… 


End file.
